batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bat-Girl (TV Series)
Bat Girl is an American television series developed by Ali Adler, Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kreisberg, that airs on CBS. It is based on the DC Comics character Bat Girl (Barbara Gordon), created by Gardner Fox and Carmine Infantino, and stars Molly Quinn as the title character. 2015-2016 Cast * Molly Quinn as Barbara Gordon / Bat Girl- 25/25 * Kevin Bacon as Commissioner James Gordon- 24/25 * Elijah Kelly as Luke Fox- 25/25 * Eric Bana as Detective John Blake * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman- 18/25 * Charlize Theron as Sapphire Stagg- 23/25 * Amanda Seyfried as Dora Smithy- 23/25 * Ernie Hudson as Lucius Fox- 10/25 * Michael Jai White as Lucius Fox Jr.- 14/25 * Gale Yuanyuan as Detective Ellen Yin- 23/25 * Paul Johnson as Damian Bedlam Recurring * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen / The Flash- 1/26 * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow- 1/26 * Jessie L. Martin as Detective Joe West * David Ramsey as John Diggle / Guardian * Melissa Benoist as Kara Zor-El / Kara Danvers / Supergirl- 2/25 * Jake Gyllenhaal as Rex Mason / Metamorpho * Calista Flockhart as Cat Grant- 1/26 * Milo Ventimiglia as FBI agent Victor Sage- 8/25 *Nathan Jones as Anton Diego / Bane- 3/26 *Ray Liotta as Roman Sionis / Black Mask *Sean Bean as Noah Kuttler / The Calculator- 1/25 *Eva Green as Selina Kyle / Catwoman- 18/25 *Jared Padalecki as Basil Karlo / Clayface- 1/25 *Jude Law as Garfield Lynns / Firefly *Gina Carano as Helena Bertinelli / The Huntress- 2/25 *Idris Elba as Killer Crock- 2/25 *Maggie Q as Lady Shiva- 1/25 *Brit Morgan as Leslie Willis / Livewire- 1/25 Confirmed Plot Points * There will be a crossover with Arrow, The Flash and Supergirl * There will be a major death in the season finale * Ben Affleck confirmed that Bruce Wayne has been retired for ten years. * Episode 10 is the mid-season finale. * Luke and Barbara will begin dating *The main villain is Damian Bedlam from episodes 1-9, while the seocndary main villain is Hush from episodes 10-25. Episodes # "Pilot"- When Commissioner Gordon tries to investigate his deceased sons death, he learns that Rupert Thorne has something to do with it. Barbara Gordon, James' daughter puts on a ski mask and breaks in Thorne's house, to search for evidence that links to James Gordon Jr. The Joker holds the mayor hostage, and since the Batman has retired for ten years, Barbara becomes the Bat Girl and stops The Joker, from killing the mayor. In the end, a man named Damian Bedlam employs Detective John Blake to take down the Bat-Girl. # "The Bat-Girl Begins"- John discovers that Harvey Bullock is a dirty cop, and decides to go undercover as a member of Two-Face's gang to expose him. Barbara as Bat-Girl is coincidentally investigating the same case, and in order to gain his trust, Bat-Girl reveals herself as Barbara. The two team up but they are put in a trap when Two-Face arrives with his gang, and traps them in a building. John comes up with a plan to stop Two-Face, by causing a distraction, while Bat-Girl beats up Harvey Bullock, and leaves him tied up in the shape of a bat. Two-Face runs off. Later, Two-Face reports to Derrick Bedlam that Bat-Girl is hard to defeat, and Damian uses magic, and kills Two-Face in retaliation. # "Winning"- In an effort to put a positive image on Bat Girl after nearly getting killed while trying to stop a robbery, John suggests that Barbara improve her martial art skills and asks her to train with Lucius Fox's son Luke Fox. Things get worse when a vigilante known as The Huntress kidnaps Luke. Barbara and John go to Katrina Armstrong, a Wayne Enterprises, employee to locate Luke. When she provides a location, Barbara as Bat-Girl goes to fight her, as John arrives and arrests her. # "Invincible"- John gets shot while investigating a crime and Barbara and Luke decide to go undercover as cops, to find out who shot John. Luke and Barbara both discover that Gordon had John look into the death of two police officers and the team discovers they were killed by members of the SWAT team led by Sergeant Pike , who is stealing money from drug lords and then selling them since he is fearful that Gordon will fire him. Barbara begins to question saving the city, when her father pledges that the Bat-Girl is an outlaw to society after he is kidnapped by Pike, Luke dressed with a ski mask, knocks out Pike, and rescues Gordon. In the end, Luke's ex girlfriend Sapphire Stagg returns to Gotham. # "Poison Part One"- A Meta-Human bounty hunter known as Talon begins targeting all of the Stagg Industries buildings located in Gotham City, Luke begins to think that it is the reason she left National City, and relocated to Gotham City. Meanwhile, Barbara tries to have the perfect thanksgiving with Gordon, John, Luke, and Sapphire only for Barbara's ex college friend Pamela,to show up, and cause unneeded trouble. Pamela is revealed to be the one who sent Talon to attack Stagg Industries since Sapphire's father Simon was involved in a shady land deal that destroyed the environment. # "Poison Part Two"- A strange chemical accident mutates Pamela's DNA giving her power over plants and Barbara struggles to prevent Pamela from going to jail. Pamela becomes Poison Ivy, and kidnaps Commissioner Gordon, Luke and Sapphire, forcing Barbara as Bat-Girl to rescue her father, and friends. Meanwhile, Billionaire Bruce Wayne (Ben Affleck) returns to Gotham City, after ten years of an absence, and becomes interested in Damian Bedlam , in the End, Barbara decides to get closer to Damian, by going undercover as an employee, much to the dismay of Sapphire. # "Insurgency"- Barbara begins working at Bedlam Corp, under Damian Bedlam with her new friend inventor Lucius Fox Jr. Damian becomes worried when Bruce Wayne decides to return by working for his company again, and when somebody begins hacking into Bedlam-Wayne Corp's secrets, he begins to suspect that Bruce did it. Meanwhile, Barbara, John and Lucius Jr. launch an investigation, they later find out that a person who once worked with Bruce, wants the company to return to it's former glory, John later arrests him. # "Super Girl / Bat-Girl"- As Gotham City, prepares a party to honor Bruce Wayne for his return, Damian, , Commissioner Gordon, Barbara, and Lucius Fox Jr. are among the guests, but a sassy Meta-Human named Livewire ( Brit Morgan) comes to ruin it as a fail attempt shock everyone. Barbara tries to find her, but soon meets a superhero (Melissa Benoist) who can fly faster than a speeding bullet. Meanwhile, John works with Kara Danvers, and Winn Schott to investigate the reason why Livewire targeted Bruce. John begins to investigate Kara. # "Supergirl / Bat-Girl Part Two"- With Livewire, presumed dead, Winn and Kara decide to go back to National City since they feel that their job is done. However, the two of them decide to come back to Gotham after learning how Livewire is alive. Livewire returns, and holds Damian hostage. Bat-Girl and Super-Girl decide to join forces to stop Livewire, and Super Girl tells Bat Girl to use water to burn, the electricity out, as well as Super Girl knocking out Livewire. John gets angry at everyone for not telling him that Kara was Super Girl, and Damian is revealed to be a Meta-Human, when he kills someone who is on to his secret. # "Resorption"- Barbara tries to make it up to John, by by helping him arrest Rupert Thorne's brother Matthew Thorne when he is trying to make an army of meta-humans like Bane for several mob bosses in an auction. Things get worse when Bane tries to kill his creator after learning that he had been arrested and Gordon discovers that Bane is the son of the deceased gangster Fish Mooney. Bruce as Batman warns Barbara to stay out of his case. Meanwhile, John asks out reporter Abby Prince on a date. # "The Dark Knight Rises"- Barbara begins to hang around Bruce more often, when she begins to think that Bruce may be the Batman, after hearing stories from John about how he was a hero at an orphanage home, where John grew up at. Meanwhile, a crime lord named Oswald Cobblepot AKA The Penguin plots to kidnap Bruce, but instead finds himself kidnapping Bat-Girl. Lucius Jr. discovers Barbara's secret and decides to work with John and Luke to get her back. # "Double Date"- Bruce invites Barbara to dinner. Barbara becomes surprised when he discovers that Bruce Wayne's date is Harleen Quinzel. The Joker, an old archenemy of Batman's since he is jealous of his girlfriends affections with Bruce. Barbara and the team stop The Joker, Bruce as Batman visits Theo Galavant in prison, and kills him, after discovering that he was the one who hire The Joker. # "Lock Up"- John and Barbara investigate several murders happening to people living in the Narrows such as a slumlord who recently had criminal charges dropped against him and members of the Red Ninjas. Meanwhile with "Theo Galavant" resigning from his position, Bruce appoints a man named Lyle Bolton to become the new head of security of Arkham. However, Bolton is secretly murdering the inmates of Arkham Asylum, and is secretly the vigilante known as Lock Up. Lock Up begins targeting Commissioner Gordon, and Abby, so Bat-Girl goes to stop him, and while fighting him, she knocks him off of a cliff, accidentally killing him. # "Magpie"- Barbara and the team struggle to stop a new Meta-Human thief named Magpie, who has razor sharp fingernails laced with poison but is also invulnerable to pain. John persuades Barbara to get the help of the Batman. Batman and Bat-Girl go after her, they then set a trap for her, by allowing her to steal priceless diamonds, which is owned by Damian Bedlam. Barbara becomes shocked, when she discovers a shocking secret about her father, and Abby gets an offer, to work with Cat Grant. # "Transformation"- '''-'''After responding to a break-in at Ace Chemicals, Barbara rescues a man named Rex Mason who had been exposed to a weaponized toxic gas known as "Project Metamorpho." Soon, Rex begins to mutate and gains the ability to manipulate the elements of his own body. Terrified and unable to control his new abilities, Rex becomes a fugitive. Realizing that this transformation, is really killing Rex, Barbara contacts Lucius Jr. to find a cure. Rex is jealous that Luke dated Sapphire, so he attacks him, and Bat-Girl stops him, and tells him that it's best to leave Gotham City. In the end, Commissioner Gordon gets angry when John tells him that Damian was the one who tested the gas on Rex, and quits working for him. # "The Scarlett Speedster"- A speedster named Bart Allen (Robbie Kay), the grandson of Barry Allen, AKA The Flash arrives in Gotham City, to find a way home. Cisco Ramon (Carlos Valdez) sends Barry to Gotham, when Cisco reveals that he has been tracking another speedster in Gotham. Barbara, The Flash and her team unite, and helps Bart return back to the future. In the End, Damian Bedlam is revealed to be creating a magic weapon, and plans to release it in Old Gotham, since his wife and daughter were murdered there. # "Powerhouse"- A mercenary named Deathstroke is hired to take out Commissioner Gordon. They fail and Lucius Jr. is able to track them to their hideout. Barbara, John, and Luke go after him, but they are almost killed and Deathstroke destroys his own building to escape. Gordon begins to suspect that Damian Bedlam had a hand in this since he is angry about their alliance being terminated. Luke and Sapphire rekindle their relationship after Luke realizes how much he truly cares about her. In the End, two hikers find a bag of body parts. # "Girls Just Want To Have Fun"- The Gotham City Police Department, led by FBI Special Agent Victor Sage (Milo Ventimiglia) begins the hunt for the "Gotham Butcher". John, Luke and Gordon tells Barbara to take a break from crime fighting since Gordon doesn't want to Sage to figure out her secret. Barbara takes Jim's advice only to get back in action after learning how Harleen Quinzel and Pamela Isely are causing chaos in the streets of Gotham just to have some fun. Victor asks out Barbara on a date, to which she accepts. # Bat-Girl, Lies, and Video Tape"- After learning how Barbara was filmed while changing into Bat Girl, Gordon asks Lucius Jr. to help delete the video file, which Lucius Jr. is able to do before computer upgrades enable its viewing by his colleagues. Another vigilante called Knight Fall appears out of nowhere and targets the one person who ruined her life: Damian Bedlam. Unless the GCPD stops her, the FBI may take over the case completely. John gets smitten with Abby again when she comes back to Gotham to do a story on the "Gotham Butcher" for Cat Co. Knight Fall later, destroys Damian's weapon # "Hero"- Bruce invites Barbara to a football game, where she meets Oliver Queen who is secretly Star City's Green Arrow. Oliver, Diggle and Thea has arrived, to steal a component from Smoak Technologies, that Bedlam took from Felicity. Meanwhile, Barbara and Victor contemplate on revealing their relationship, and Lucius Jr. gets suspicious of Bruce after learning how he was the one responsible for legally arranging the lunatic to leave Arkham. # "Undersign"- When another murder wines up in the Gotham Docks, John and Barbara are forced to work with Special Agent Victor Sage when the Gotham Butcher's M.O matches the others issuing a common undersign and they realize that the search for the killer is much harder than they realize. John gives Abby the information she needs to publish the article on Sage's findings which makes Gordon angry at him. Lucius Jr. tells everyone his concerns about Bruce Wayne and Barbara begins to believe him after realizing that unsolved murders have one thing in common: each body was surgically altered. It is assumed that Bruce Wayne is the Gotham Butcher since his father was a surgeon. # "Aground"- Barbara, John, Luke and Lucius Jr. decide to keep an eye on Bruce thinking that he is the Gotham Butcher. Unfortunately, Luke and Lucius Jr. start to have family problems when their little sister Tara is secretly working for a street gang led by Waylon Jones, AKA Killer Crock an old friend of Lucius Fox. Barbara realizes that Sage will leave Gotham at the end of the investigation. She confronts him about the future of their relationship. Luke reconciles with his father for leaving to become a martial arts instructor instead of pursuing a career related to physics and business since he was good at those courses in high school. # "The Cat And The Bat"- The theft of a jade statue occurs at Wayne-Bedlam and Commissioner Gordon begins to think that the culprit is Selina Kyle ( Eva Green). Barbara meets Selina at a bar, and soon discovers that Selina is innocent. Selina and Barbara both then realize that a man named Roland Daggett (Mitch Pilgetti) is involved in the theft. Daggett had stolen the statue after his company went bankrupt due to incompetent investments. Daggett's men capture Selina and Barbara, who manage to escape with Luke's help. Luke and Bat-Girl save Dagget when Catwoman tries to kill him, but she gets sent to prison. Selina comes to her apartment only to be attacked by a vigilante called Hush. Meanwhile, Victor gets shot and Gordon blames John for everything that has happened in Gotham City, because John leaked the information of Sage's investigation to Abby. John gets upset when Abby commits suicide and Gordon contemplates whether he should tell Barbara. # "Residence Of Hush"- Gordon arrives at Bruce Wayne's mansion, and tells him that he has a warrant for his arrest, after Barbara begins to suspect that Bruce murdered Selina. Bruce is revealed to be one step ahead of everyone since he already shredded his papers. Barbara decides to protect Bruce when Jane Doe- woman who lost her face in an accident- becomes obsessed with the billionaire and plans to cut off his face so she can replace him. John investigates Abby's death and discovers that she was in a relationship with a man named Thomas Elliot five years ago before she dated him and has no connection with Bruce Wayne. Damian comes looking for Selina to retrieve his statue back only to find her horribly injured which is why he takes her to the hospital. # "Identity Theft"- The investigation leads to a confusion since Abby never met Bruce Wayne before and that she was secretly working with Gotham Butcher after checking her computer. Bruce Wayne is revealed to be an imposter and that his real name is Thomas Elliot, a man who has a deep jealousy for Bruce and his father Thomas. Elliot holds Lucius Fox hostage and plans to flee Gotham after stealing all of the real Bruce Wayne's money and Barbara tries her best to diffuse the violent situation. Damian learns that "Bruce" hired the assassin to kill him months ago and that he attacked Selina Kyle which is why he identifies him as his old school friend Thomas Elliot. Since Damian lost his magic, Damian uses Gordon's gun, and shoots Elliot sending him to his death. Afterwards, Damian promotes Barbara, Luke moves away from Gotham, after feeling that the darkness of the city, has taken his toll on him, and John quits the team, to deal with Abby's death, leaving Barbara and Lucius Jr. In the End, Barbara gets shocked when she receives a surprise visitor. Category:Bat-Girl Category:TV Series Category:CBS Category:Season 1